The Days Ahead
by songfire15
Summary: Serena has never been sure about what she wanted to do throughout her journey with Pokemon. Maybe a little walk and talking with a certain Pokemon trainer will help. AshxSerena/Amourshipping one-shot.


**Just a short, sweet amourshipping fic. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Serena informed her traveling partners after they had eaten dinner. After getting an affirmative nod from the group, she stood from her seat and left the table.

She roamed the streets, thinking long and hard about what she truly waned to do regarding her travels with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont. Staring up at the stars shining brightly against the evening sky, she smiled. Kalos was such a beautiful place. She felt amazingly blessed to be living here, traveling with three amazing friends on a fantastic journey she'd never forget.

A few minutes later and she found herself sitting on a bench in the midst of the city. In front of her, a fountain shot up water at different heights with color changing lights that created a beautiful display. She looked up at the stars again. What did she really want from her journey?

Ash had his goals laid out in a straight line in front of him. He wanted to beat the Kalo's region Pokemon league. She wasn't sure if he'd accomplish that dream, but she admired him for the strength and prowess the young man possessed. That was why she liked him.

Clemont was a gym leader, so he had his future planned out ahead him. Beating Pokemon trainers and handing out gym badges was in his blood. That's what gym leaders do.

Then little Bonnie. She was so innocent, but she wanted to become a trainer like Ash. Serena smiled. As she grew, she would certainly become a wonderful trainer.

But what about Serena? What was her ultimate goal?

There was rhyhorn racing. No, she told herself. She knew she could do so much more than that. Another goal she could pursue was being a coordinator. She'd seen coordinators on TV, showing off their Pokemon using breathtaking combinations and appeals. The thought of coordinating made a bubbly feeling well up inside her. It felt so right thinking about performing on stage, with people from all around the world watching. It was certainly worth looking into.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing out here?"

Serena shrank back and spun around towards the voice in surprise. She released the breath she was holding when she saw Ash standing there. He looked concerned. "You scared me," she said, flustered. "But I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking about what I really want from my journey. Come on, sit down."

Ash slid around the back of the bench and sat down next to Serena. "So you're thinking about what to do? I've been there." He recollected a time in Hoenn, right after a major defeat at the Battle Pyramid. The loss had really made him consider what he truly desired from beating Brandon, the Pyramid's leader. "I had a major loss at the Battle Pyramid. The loss got me thinking, you know? What did I want to accomplish? I struggled."

"I see." Serena made a thoughtful, humming sound. "You know, I've been traveling with you guys for a long time now, and each of you has a goal they want to achieve." She turned towards Ash. "I just don't want to make the wrong decision."

Ash smiled and brought his hand up, tenderly rested it on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Serena. You'll know what you want to do."

Serena turned her head back towards the fountain then stared at her feet. That was so sweet of him to say those things. Not only that, but listening to her be so transparent about something she honestly struggled to talk about. She turned towards him again. "Hey, Ash?"

"What's up?"

She didn't have to think before closing the gap between their lips. Sure, she was probably red as a tomato berry, but the euphoric feeling was totally worth it. She hoped he didn't mind. She pulled away seconds later, blushing madly.

"What was that for?" Ash asked, flustered at the girl's actions.

She shrugged casually and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Consider it a 'thank you' for always being there for me. And listening to me tonight. I've been so nervous to open up about all this. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, well...you're welcome." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I wasn't expecting _that_ but I'm glad I could help you." Ash brought an arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders. She tensed at the touch, relaxing into the crook of his shoulder once the surprise wore off. "I think you will make the right decision with whatever you choose to do. Only you can make that choice."

"You're right. I've been thinking about it, and I really want to become a coordinator," she said. "Being on stage, and making your Pokemon look beautiful...it all sounds so amazing!"

"That's great, Serena. I think you'd make a great coordinator," Ash encouraged. "How about we head back? It's getting late."

Serena glanced up at the sky. The moon was high above their heads, surrounded by beautiful stars and the fountain's warm glow remained in front of them. "Alright, let's go."

They stood up and as they did, Ash wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, then they made their way back to the Pokemon center.

She had no clue as to what lay ahead, but with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie at her side, encouraging and pushing her, she had every assurance that the future would be nothing more than exceptional.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!-SF15**


End file.
